


Five Times Devon and Ellie Made Casey Believe It Might Work

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devon and Ellie invite Casey into their relationship, but Casey doubts that they really know what it means to be with a spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Devon and Ellie Made Casey Believe It Might Work

1\. Casey knew that Devon and Ellie were a traditional kind of couple.

Not so traditional that they weren’t happy to invite Casey into their relationship.

But they were traditional in the way that meant that Casey really shouldn’t have told them that he would be away for a week and then end up on a 6-week mission under deep cover with no way to contact them. 

He had a feeling that he would be coming home to a very pissed off couple.

But instead, when he arrived, Devon and Ellie greeted him with hugs, told him how relieved they were that he was home safe, and told him that they were going to cook a nice, welcome-home dinner for him.

He looked at them skeptically. “You’re really not… going to make a thing about this?” About disappearing for weeks without so much as a phone call?

Ellie patted his hand. “We know you have the kind of job where unexpected things happen. We totally understand.” 

Ellie had to step out then to take a phone call, and Casey raised an eyebrow at Devon. 

Casey sighed. “Ellie totally forced Chuck to tell you guys where I was, didn’t she?”

“Obviously,” Devon said with a cheerful smile. 

Casey wanted to be upset. But he had spent the last several weeks knowing for certain that Ellie and Devon wouldn’t be able to handle his life. 

If it turned out that they would just… find an alternative way to handle it, Casey figured that was as good as he was going to get.

\--

2\. It was past 2 in the morning when Casey limped into their bedroom and slid into their bed. 

Devon, still half sleeping, slid an arm around Casey’s waist, with his usual easy affection.

“Ellie,” Devon said, sounding suddenly awake.

“It’s fine,” Casey said, “Don’t wake up.”

“What’s going on?” Ellie said, turning on the light.

“Casey’s hurt,” Devon said, pulling back the covers to reveal the red-soaked bandage where a bullet had grazed him on his side.

Casey grimaced, waiting for the gasps, the questions, the horror, the worry that it was a terrible idea to be with a spy (not that Casey would blame them on any of these counts).

Instead, Ellie pointed at his wound with a disdainful frown. “You bandaged that up yourself, didn’t you?” she said, clearly indicating that his field medical training was not up to her standards.

“Got it, babe,” Devon said and ran into the bathroom, then brought back a first aid kit.

“This really isn’t necessary,” Casey grumbled. He folded his arms.

Devon looked over at Ellie. “Should we threaten to withhold sex if he doesn’t let us treat him?” he asked her.

Ellie smiled. “I don’t think he’s giving us a choice.”

“I’m not going to be coerced,” Casey said with a raised eyebrow. Who did these two think they were? Besides, he didn’t really like this new talking-about-him-instead-of-to-him thing.

Ellie quite conspicuously started unbuttoning her pajama top.

“You two are both ridiculous,” Casey growled.

Devon leaned over and started kissing a line down Ellie’s chest.

“You’re going to have to leave, bro,” Devon said casually.

Casey grunted in exasperation.

They took it as a surrender.

Devon went over to Casey, cleaned the wound, and gave him a row of perfect stitches. Then they both very gently went to kiss him, one after the other.

“You two fight dirty,” Casey said. “I respect that.”

Ellie smiled. “We know.”

\--

3\. All of them had the evening off, but when Casey got to their place, they were wearing exercise clothes and about to leave.

“We were just going running, bro, but we can skip that,” Devon said.

“Or you could work out with us, John,” Ellie added.

Casey paused. He had been trying to find an opportunity to bring this up for a while. He figured he might as well.

“Yeah, good idea. Maybe you guys can try my workout routine, though,” Casey said. 

Ellie, mistaking his meaning, smirked flirtatiously. “Good idea. Teach us how you like to get sweaty,” she said with a wink.

“I, um, usually, start with some martial arts drills. Then some punching bag time. Then maybe spar with someone.” Casey paused then and waited. The two had a brother and sister-in-law in the business, and now Casey was living with them too. They had proven themselves in some bad situations, and were good at thinking on their feet, but Casey would have felt a lot safer if they had some real hand-to-hand training.

The problem was, the only civilians Casey had ever tried to teach were Chuck and Morgan, and he was pretty sure that it would take a while for them to be able to train without, as Chuck said, ‘freaking out’ about world they were now a part of.

But Ellie and Devon just gave each other a quick glance and then nodded at John.

“Good idea, bro,” Devon said.

“Thank you for bringing it up,” Ellie said.

They got to work.

\--

4\. “Oh, hey, before I forget, give these cookies to Ellie,” Alex said, handing Casey a small box. “I got them to thank for helping me study for my bio exam. I got a 94.”

“Congratulations,” Casey said with a grin. He knew that Alex’s academic smarts were probably all from her mother (he did well at tactics but hated poring over a book), but he was incredibly proud anyway. 

“Yeah, I’m seeing Ellie again next week at the shooting range,” Alex said. “We’re doing smoothies after.”

Casey paused. “Ellie’s taking you to the shooting range?”

“Yeah, we’ve been twice already,” Alex said. “Devon went with us once. The other time he was working.”

“Did she… mention a reason why?” Casey said.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Dad, I know what you do. And Ellie said that when someone in your… area… is part of your life, it’s good to be skilled at … certain things.”

Casey smiled. He hadn’t asked them to learn how to shoot. Given Chuck’s reaction to guns, he didn’t think it would be a good idea (though he probably should have remembered that other Bartowski spy, Mary). 

And the fact that they had brought Alex into their shooting practice too… if Casey weren’t against such feelings on principle, he’d be completely touched.

“Oh, and guess what Dad? The shooting instructor said I’m a natural. And on rifle, he said that the only people he’s seen that are better than me are snipers!”

Casey grinned with pride again. (This one, he was pretty sure his genes got some of the credit for.)

\--

5\. It didn’t look good. 

Casey, Chuck, and Sarah were all locked up in a concrete room.

The plan, needless to say, had turned out to have some flaws.

Casey saw that there was no way out. He knew that the warlord wasn’t going to underestimate them. Even surviving long enough to get thrown in here had taken some quick thinking and a few miracles. 

He knew that Chuck wouldn’t leave without Sarah and vice versa, which limited their options. 

He knew that this would probably end up with all of them killed.

He had promised Ellie and Devon that he would always keep Chuck safe. He was letting Chuck down and Sarah, and Ellie and Devon. 

He was never going to see any of them again, or Alex either.

He tried to think. 

“Stop pacing, Casey,” Chuck said tiredly. 

Casey grunted and kept pacing. 

Sarah was sitting on the floor next to Chuck, leaning on him. Apparently she knew as well as Casey did that there was no plan to be had.

Unless the Agency decided to rescue them. Which, given their independent status, was entirely unlikely.

When they heard footsteps, they all got ready to attack. Luckily, before anyone opened the door, they heard Morgan loudly whisper, “I think this next one is them!”

Soon, Ellie and Devon and Morgan were standing in the doorway.

“You’re supposed to be at work!” Chuck said.

They all ran out of there.

When they got to safety, Morgan explained. He knew they were captured and reached out to Beckman for help. She said that intel told her that all three of them were already goners, but Morgan didn’t believe it and so he asked Devon and Ellie for help.

Morgan had pretended to be a cook at the hotel bar where the warlord’s goons liked to have drinks, and he poisoned a guard to give him a very strange looking rash. Ellie and Devon were at the same hotel as tourists who also happened to be doctors. Upon seeing the rash while casually getting a drink at the bar, Devon declared it the result of a biological weapon and soon the warlord had taken them by gunpoint to inspect the health of the people in charge of their organization. Ellie and Devon said that they would all need vaccines immediately, from the top guys to the lowest of guards, and in their panic, they all agreed. Obviously, the vaccines were sedatives that took effect a few minutes after injection. 

There were hugs and thank yous, and all the rest. Casey was grateful, though part of him was angry that they put themselves in danger. But of course that couldn’t outweigh all that grateful.

When they were home, Casey had to ask: “Why didn’t you believe that we were gone?”

Ellie answered him, “You promised us that you would keep Chuck safe. And Chuck and Sarah promised us that they would keep you safe. We trust all three of you. So we knew.”

Devon added, “We’re just glad to have you back, hon.”

Casey smiled. It would have to wait until tomorrow to explain that he was never, ever to be called ‘hon.’

“What do you say we all take the weekend off and spend some time together?” Casey said.

Ellie and Devon glanced at each other, then turned back to Casey. 

“Bro, we both had to agree to cover other doctors’ weekend shifts just so we could get today off. We’ll be working the whole time.”

“Not all of us work for our own business,” Ellie added with a smile. “But we’ll be looking forward to coming home to you at night.”

The both leaned in then, and each gave him a kiss on a cheek, and then he held them both in his arms.

They stayed there for a long time.


End file.
